


'cause we got the fire

by thiscalamity



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of alcohol, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscalamity/pseuds/thiscalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of ficlets and drabbles from tumblr about shenanigans that Jessica and Natasha get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wine + emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all the people who sent me prompts that helped me write all these. you guys are all the best ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: natasha and Jess +alcohol and emotions

Jessica and Natasha are slumped on Nat’s couch, bottle of wine on the table in front of them.

Tracing the lip of her wine glass with her finger, Natasha suddenly says, “Sometimes it’s hard for me to admit that I care.”

Jessica turns silently to look at Natasha, who is pointedly avoiding eye contact. Jess waits for her to continue. Drinking wine after running missions for Hill had seemed like a good way to relax, but Jess could not have guessed this is where their conversation would end up. It takes a few minutes before Natasha speaks again.

“Being alone is easier. It’s safer for everyone… Bad things can happen to people who are close to me.”

Jessica knows her and Natasha’s pasts are both splattered with brokenness and mistrust. In this moment, she’s  _so_ relieved to have found someone who understands her. Not just what has been done to her in the past, but someone who gets her very core: the part of her that is desperate to be a good person, to atone for the actions she blames on herself. Carol understands to an extent when Jessica beats herself up because oh, does she understand guilt and regret. But with Nat, Jess feels like she shares a visceral connection. Between them, there has always been a mutual respect. Now, as the years have gone on, Jessica is somewhat surprised to notice there has grown trust and even affection. Suddenly, it strikes Jessica just how much she has grown to care for this brave woman beside her.

Natasha finally turns towards Jess, and Jessica can’t recall if she’s ever seen Nat look so earnest.

Threading her fingers through Jessica’s, Natasha whispers, “We make a good team.”

Slowly, Jess sets downs her wine and lifts her legs onto the couch, inching closer to Natasha. She rests her head on Nat’s shoulder and cradles their still entwined fingers to her chest. After a moment, she feels Nat’s lips press to the top of her head.  The Black Widow has gone from a legend, to an ally and teammate, to a friend. And now, maybe something more.


	2. mission control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Natasha injured on a mission where Jessica comes to the rescue and Nat is a little annoyed Jess risked her life to double back and get her.

This mission is not running as smoothly as Natasha would like. She has, admittedly, been a little shaky since making it out of Lady BullsEye’s black hole. Not that she’s mentioned that to anyone. Natasha knows that Jessica has a suspicion that she hasn’t had the easiest time. She sees it in the way that Jess will brew a second cup of tea or serve Natasha a second serving of whatever dish she whipped up. She sees it in the tilt of Jessica’s head and the squint of her eyes when she glances at Nat during this fight. A fight that should not be exhausting Natasha as much as it is, given that it was meant to be a quick AIM bust. An AIM lackey shoots some kind of laser at her, and she quickly ducks out of the way. The walls and machines burst into flames and begin to collapse around her. She’s a bit wobbly from the sudden movement, however, and is a moment too late in noticing a metal rafter falling towards her.

The rafter pins her legs down, and she can’t seem to get enough leverage to lift it off. Natasha takes a moment to ground herself before she grits her teeth and attempts to pry the twisted metal off the lower half of her body. She silently sends a word of thanks that at least the rest of the team seems to have gotten out okay. Of course, that’s when she sees a blur of red and yellow to her left.   
“What are you  _doing_ , Jessica?!”  
Despite the burning and collapsing building around her, Jessica stares at Natasha incredulously, “After what happened before, did you really think I was going to leave without you?”

Natasha feels so many emotions pumping through her, heightened by the adrenaline: she’s frustrated at her own unsteadiness and worried, but mostly she’s pissed that Jess is not leaving a building that is about to  _collapse_.

“Jess, we do not have time to argue about this. You need to get out of here before it caves in!”

Jessica completely ignores that Natasha is saying anything to her, and she plants her feet to heave the rafter off of Nat’s legs. She flings it to the side and drops down to quickly trace her fingers up Natasha’s legs, looking for wounds. When she’s satisfied that Nat will be able to walk, she wraps an arm around Nat’s waist and helps her stand. A loud metallic groan rings out around them.

Jessica grimaces, “Okay. Now we can go.”

Natasha rolls her eyes as the two of them quickly shuffle their way out of the crumbling AIM base.

Later, they’re relaxing in the kitchen on the hellicarrier. Jessica has her hair piled up on the top of her head and she’s changed into a tank top and leggings. Natasha is watching her as she flits about the kitchen making sandwiches. She smiles to herself while she watches Jess bop in front of the refrigerator, gathering lettuce and condiments. Natasha has to keep reminding herself that she’s meant to be irritated with Jessica for putting herself at such a risk. Jess plops herself down in the chair next to Nat’s, smile a little smug, as she slides a plate in front of Nat.

Natasha glances at Jess out of the corner of her eye and says, “I could have handled it.”

Unaffected, Jess replies, “Hey, remember what I said” and knocks her knuckles against Natasha’s chin. “Leave no woman behind.”


	3. oh, it's on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Nat and Jess arguing over who can lift/bench the most or run the fastest or physical competitions in general like arm wresting or opening a jar of mayonnaise

It’s been a while since Natasha’s been in Avengers Tower, but it feels nice to be back. There’s a part of her that missed the bustling action of so many people. Certainly there’s never a dull moment. Plus, it’s nice to see some friends and familiar faces. Right now, she’s catching up with Steve about anything and everything. They’re talking about how Sam’s doing when they decide to turn their catch-up into a lunch. 

(“I don’t know about you Natasha, but I could eat a horse.” Natasha rolls her eyes at him.)

Sandwiches seem as good as any lunch to whip up quickly, so they both go on a hunt around the kitchen to find the ingredients. They set up shop and Natasha is just about to open the jar of mayonnaise when Jessica strolls into the kitchen. When she spots Natasha and Steve at the counter, a mischievous look crosses her face. 

“Oh here, Nat. Let me get that for you. Super strength and all.”

Jess deftly plucks the jar out of Natasha’s hands and quickly twists the lid off. She sets the jar and lid on the counter, and then pats Nat on the cheek before retreating from the kitchen. She peeks back around the door frame a moment later, not even bothering to hide her laughter. Natasha tries to maintain an unimpressed look but even she can’t help the small smile that slips onto her face. 

_Oh, it’s on, Jess,_  she thinks as she turns back to Steve.

He glances quickly between Nat and the spot Jessica had just been standing. Slowly, he smirks at Natasha. She throws a piece of lettuce at his face.

~~~

Jessica is doing some light training in the gym to pass the time: just some basic punching bags and acrobatics. She is contemplating the merits of doing some cardio versus taking a break when she hears a noise from above her. Jerking her head back, she scans the rafters in the gym. Considering she’s in Avengers Tower, she doesn’t really expect any trouble, but it doesn’t hurt to be safe. Not seeing anything, Jessica starts to rip the tape off her hands when all of a sudden her feet are knocked out from under her. Her back hits the mat and she feels someone settle across her hips. Jess glances up to see Nat staring down at her, eyebrow raised.  

“Ok, I’ll give you the super strength even though, seriously Jess, it was a fucking jar of mayonnaise. But never forget that I’m much  _quieter._ ”

Natasha leans in to whisper in Jessica’s ear, “ _D_ _arling._ "

Jess has to repress a shudder that threatens to tingle all through her body. 

“Time to hit the showers, yeah?” Natasha says as she springs off Jessica and starts heading in the direction of the locker room.

Jess feels almost paralyzed by the want that’s swelling up inside her until Nat throws her a cocky look over her shoulder. 

_Oh, it’s on,_  Jessica thinks as she rushes up to follow Natasha to the showers.


	4. my ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Secret Avengers (since they both dated Barton): Nat and Jess discussing Clint and other men (or women, gotta be open minded) they dated in the past.

Natasha enters the living room just in time to see Jessica groan, throw her phone onto the couch, and aggressively snuggle her face into Liho’s soft side. 

“Barton?” Nat asks as she sits down on the couch with her back against the arm, facing Jess.

Jessica’s response is slightly muffled by Liho’s fur, “Yeah. I know deep down he’s a good guy, but I swear to god, he can be the least helpful person. If I need a Hawkeye, from now on I’m going to Kate.” 

Natasha chuckles “I don’t know why she wasn’t your first choice to begin with.”

Jess finally lifts her face from the cat and glances at Natasha. “Even when we were… dating —together. Whatever. He was not the most reliable. If I wanted to date a Hawkeye, I should have gone to Kate first” she jokes.

Nat snorts and lightly digs her toes into Jess’s ribs. Jess rolls her eyes and half-heartedly swats her arms at Natasha’s legs. Natasha then settles her feet underneath Jessica’s leg as a truce. 

“Yeah, been there done that.” Nat retorts. “With Clint that is. Not Kate.”

She adds with an amused gleam in her eye. Now it’s Jessica’s turn to snort. After a moment, she gathers up Liho in her arms and sighs.

“Well, at least Clint is a million times better than my other ex. Nothing says true romance like Hydra jerks convincing you that they love you in order to cement your loyalty to their terrorist organization.”

Natasha can hear the self-deprecating tone underneath the false cheer that Jess is putting forth. She wiggles her toes under Jessica’s leg in a sign of understanding. Liho purrs and bumps her head against the underside of Jessica’s chin. 

“My dating history hasn’t really been a picnic either, if it helps.” Nat offers up.

Jessica looks over at her, eyebrows turned up and a slight pout to her mouth.

Natasha continues, “With Clint, with Matt. Nothing ever seemed to click just right.”

She pauses and then almost-casually adds, “I kissed Bobbi once.”

Nat feels the slight tense to Jessica’s leg. 

“Yeah?” Jessica throws out,  _almost_  as almost-casual as Natasha.

Natasha leans her head back over the arm of the couch, “Yeah. There was this situation with some nanites that she had been infected with. I only needed to touch her to deliver the cure. But, honestly? I had been thinking about kissing Bobbi since I first met her. It seemed like the perfect opportunity. Never went anywhere, though. She was still with Clint.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Natasha looks over at Jessica, who is pointedly staring straight ahead. Natasha can still feel the slight tension in Jess’s leg.

“Have you… have you ever thought about kissing any other ex of Clint’s?” Jessica asks.

A smile slowly spreads across Natasha’s face and she looks at Jessica with that same amusement from before dancing in her eyes. She slides closer to Jess on the couch and tilts Jessica’s chin towards her.

“Maybe”, Nat responds.

They lock eyes for a moment, and with her fingers still on Jessica’s chin, Natasha moves forward to catch Jess’s mouth with her own.


	5. pokemon stadium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Nat and Jess playing Pokemon.
> 
> (the game they’re playing is the mini-game section of pokemon stadium, a n64 game. I thought it upped the competitiveness nicely)

They face each other and the tension in the air is palpable. Jessica narrows her eyes. Natasha raises her eyebrow.

“You’re going down, Romanoff.” Jess sneers.

“You wish, Drew” Nat retorts.

_Beep beep beep beeeeeeep._

They both fling themselves around, fingers already flying across the controllers.

“C’mon Sandshrew! Go go go!” Jessica is pushing her body forward towards the TV screen in an attempt to get her Pokémon to dig faster. “ _Diiiiiiiiig!_ ”

While Jessica is loudly complaining and encouraging in equal measure, Natasha is silent. She seems to be applying the same deadly single mindedness that she employs during missions. Jess sniggers, throwing a glance at Natasha out of the corner of her eye.

“You can’t scare a video game into letting you win, Nat.” she taunts.

Just as Jess is about to look back at the screen to urge her Sandshrew closer to its goal, Natasha turns toward Jessica, chin tilted up.

“Hah! I win” she says, smug grin tugging up one corner of her mouth.

Jessica looks heartbroken as she watches the fountain of water squirting up from the hole Natasha’s Sandshrew dug.

“You got  _lucky_. C’mon, I get to pick the next game.” Jessica chooses the Rattata game only to have her hopes crushed as Natasha’s Rattata races across the finish line first.

Nat’s also better at tossing Ekans onto Digletts.

Jessica groans, “This is awful! I give up. I’m never playing this game with you ever again”

“Here, Jess. We’ll play the sushi game next. You’ll be sure to win since you love to eat so much.” Nat says, wicked grin on her face.

“Oh, that’s it!” Jessica tosses her controller to the floor and springs towards Natasha, pushing her back onto the couch and straddling her hips. She grabs Natasha’s wrists and pins them on either side of her face. There’s an amused glint to Nat’s eyes as she gazes up at Jess.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Jessica leans forward, closer to Natasha’s face, slight smirk on her face. “Oh, you best believe you will.”


	6. annie get your gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Jess can be decent with guns but shes no nat, so nat teaches her how to properly wield a gun for an upcoming mission/or for fun + sexual tension

“I know how to shoot a gun.”

They’re at a shooting range: Nat thought it would be a good idea for Jess to improve her gun skills. Jessica thinks it’s unnecessary.

“Plus I’ve got my venom blasts.” Jess wiggles her fingers.

Natasha leans back against the wall and raises her eyebrow, “But your blasts tire you out. That’s where guns come in. Everyone can always work to improve their shooting.”

After a pause, she smirks. “I’m just looking out for you.”

Jess rolls her eyes and mutters  _smartass_  under her breath. Nat grins, then nods at Jessica to begin her round. Pulling the noise-muffling protectors up, Jessica positions herself and raises her gun. A quick staccato of five shots rings out. When the target swings forward to the front of their stall, they see that Jess made fairly accurate shots. She turns to Natasha, smug grin on her face.

“You see? If I was in a situation that prohibited me from using my blasts, I could still get the job done.”

Natasha raises up her arms as if to concede the point to Jessica and starts walking forward. She sets up a new target and makes her way to stand behind Jess. Slowly, she places her hands on Jessica’s hips, angling them slightly, her fingers lingering. The lines of their bodies fit together when Natasha slides even closer, almost touching. Jessica can feel the heat radiating off her body.

“Mmm, like this” Natasha shifts Jessica’s foot a little further out.

“I’m beginning to think that you may have had some ulterior motive for this visit, Nat.”

Lightly trailing her fingers up Jessica’s sides, over her shoulders, down her arms, Natasha raises Jessica’s gun.

“Like I said, practice makes perfect.” Nat murmurs.

The bullet hits dead center. Natasha drops a kiss in between Jessica’s shoulder blades, hand wandering around Jessica’s hip and down her leg.


	7. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: It's been established in the comics that Natasha suffers from nightmares/insomnia. So how about a fic where Jessica comforts her after having a nightmare?

For all that Natasha keeps herself tightly coiled when she’s awake, she stretches out impossibly far when she’s asleep. And when Jessica started staying over, she was always firmly trapped under Natasha’s star-fished limbs. Of course, this only happens when Natasha actually sleeps. Some nights Jess wakes up to find herself alone, the spot next to her cold. Most times she can hear Nat moving around the apartment: making tea, doing pushups. Maybe she’ll see the blue flash of the television under the door. Other nights, the apartment is silent and Jess sees Natasha sitting by the window, staring blankly down at the street below. Jessica never knows if she should get up and try to comfort Nat, maybe try and get her to come back to bed. Usually, she just lays awake and waits for Natasha to return on her own, but makes sure to hold Nat once she lies down. It’s the only thing she can think to do. If Jess is lucky, maybe Natasha will fall asleep again.

Unfortunately, these are the better nights.

~~~

Jessica first notices something is wrong when she feels Nat’s arms twitching around her. Then, she hears a soft groan and heavy breathing. Turning around to face Natasha, Jessica sees that her eyebrows are furrowed and her jaw is clenched tightly. _Nightmare_. For a moment, she’s at a loss for what to do.  Jess has never tried to help someone else with their nightmares, only stumble through her own. She intimately knows what the pounding heart and locked muscles feel like.

So, she tries what she would want someone to do for her. Slowly, she reaches out to touch Natasha’s face. When Natasha thrashes away, she quickly pulls back. After a moment, she steels herself to try again because Natasha’s whimpers are coming more frequently. Grasping Nat’s shoulder, Jess gently shakes her in attempt to wake her.

“Natasha. Nat, I’m right here. You gotta wake up.” Jess whispers urgently.

She grabs Natasha’s hand and squeezes.

 “C’mon, Nat!” Her whisper is louder this time, more frantic.

Suddenly, Natasha flies awake with a gasp. Chest heaving, she instinctually scrambles away from Jessica, but Jess holds tight to her hand. Jessica can see that Nat’s eyes are glistening.

“I’m sorry.” Natasha murmurs so quietly that Jessica has a hard time hearing her. 

Jessica hushes her and lightly tugs on the hand that she’s still holding. Nothing happens for a minute, but then Natasha slowly crawls closer to her. Jessica readjusts her body so Natasha can curl up against her side and winds her arms tightly around Natasha’s still shaking body. She can feel Nat clench her fist around the material of Jess’s t-shirt, but she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she laces their fingers together and presses a kiss to the top of Natasha’s head, keeping her face there afterwards. They sit in silence for a long while.

“I understand, Natasha. I really do.”

The fist tightens and her shirt is wet with the tears that, finally, slid from Natasha’s eyes. Soon Natasha’s breathing calms and her heart rate slows. Her hold on Jessica’s shirt loosens and she sits back. Leaning forward, she brushes her lips against Jessica’s in a light kiss.

“What was that for?” Jess says, her lips lifting into a small smile.

Natasha closes her eyes and leans back against Jessica, “Just…thank you. For everything.”

Jessica scoots them down so that they are lying down but keeps her arms around Natasha. She stays awake, stroking Natasha’s arms, waiting for Nat to fall back asleep. Slowly, she notices Natasha’s muscles relaxing and her body unconsciously stretching out. Once Nat is spread out across her body, she chuckles, relieved, and closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> these can also be found [here](http://www.fyeahjessicanatasha.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fic) on tumblr


End file.
